The present application relates to a fluid separation system, and more particularly to a separation membrane therefor.
Conventional Reverse Osmosis fluid separation systems have multiple layers of membranes, feed channel spacers, and permeate collection materials interleafed to provide concentrate and permeate flow passages. The feed channel spacers are typically separate screen type members that increase fluid flow turbulence. The feed channel spacers may be prone to sediment collection and fouling.